Checklist
by CN7
Summary: Cute, fluffy one-shot. I might make them a series of one-shots, but for now it's just one. What goes on in the lives of newlyweds. Major S/L! :  REVIEW!


_Her To Do List:_

_Vacuum [x]_

_Clean Windows [x]_

_Plant new flowers in Garden [x]_

_Go to Yoga [ ]_

_Get Cars Washed [x]_

_Bring bills to Post Office [x]_

_Run new Sketches by the Office [x]_

_Drop off the Dry Cleaning [x]_

_Meet Cindy for Lunch at The Cheesecake Factory [ ]_

_Buy Detergent, Birthday Card for Carl, New Lightbulbs, Nasal Spray, Cough Drops, Tissues, and Hangars at Target [x]_

_Pick up Lamp at Pottery Barn [x]_

_Buy Milk, Cranberries, Pineapple, Cereal, Pasta Noodles, Onions, Tomatoes, Beef, and Chicken Noodle Soup at Fresh and Easy [x]_

_Clean out Pantry and Fridge [x]_

_Do Laundry [ ]_

_Cook Dinner [ ]_

He glanced once more at the endless list, just to be sure that it hadn't gotten any longer during his time in the laundry room. Today had been never ending, but strangely satisfying. The young man had never really cared for running errands, or completing chores when he had been a child. Having been the hyperactive boy that he was had often caused him to find the duties boring and uneventful, he had much rather preferred finding mischief and adventure with his friends. Now, though, he didn't mind the work, especially not under the circumstances, and he was happy to have one more thing crossed off of the list. This was the most important thing he could be doing today.

_Do Laundry [x]_

Rolling back his broad shoulders as though to prepare himself for a competitive, athletic match, he marched back into the kitchen. Proud that he knew exactly where everything was located, he opened the refrigerator to pull out the gourmet-style chicken noodle soup that he had purchased earlier that day. He worked the microwave like an expert, removing the plastic lid on the microwaveable bowl and replacing it with a paper towel, he set it inside to heat at the proper time. When the timer went off, he flung the latch open so that the machine could not cause to much of a commotion that would wake anyone that could possibly have been asleep inside the house.

_Cook Dinner [x]_

Not bothering to let it cool, he placed the bowl on a tray next to a spoon, glass of water, and simple flower arrangement. He smiled, pleased with his accomplishment. Quietly, he crept down the hallway, the tray in his hands, towards the master bedroom. With one hand, he opened the door, keeping the platter balanced.

"Libbilicious," He whispered in the bed's direction, addressing the young woman lying down by an old pet name. "I have some soup for you."

The young man walked forwards. Setting the tray down on her nightstand, he sat down on the edge of the bed. He gazed down at the girl with complete adoration. She lay on her side, curled up into a ball with her back against a pillow, her hands rested delicately beneath her cheek. Her nose was red and dark circles rounded under her eyes. Tissues and cough drop wrappers were piled up in front of her, but even with them she fell into a light fit sneezes.

When she shivered, he reached out to feel her forehead. He frowned and muttered, "Has your fever gone down at all today?"

"A little," She rasped. Peering up at him with sparkling chocolate eyes she asked, "Did you make it to your shoot?"

"No." He smiled, stroking her hair. "It wasn't important."

"But, Sheen-," She began to protest.

"There's no buts about it, sweetheart," Sheen laughed, cutting her off. "They would kill for my pictures, they'll be dying to have me out there in a couple of days. It was no inconvenience for me."

"If you don't say so yourself," Libby giggled teasingly.

Sheen smirked, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Besides, I get to take care of the most important thing in the world today. It's an honor really."

His wink did not fool her. He meant what he had said. Grasping his hand, she murmured, "I love you, Sheen."

"I knew you would."

She rolled her eyes with good humor. Sweetly she asked, "Are there anymore throat drops in that bag?"

"I think you should eat first."

"I don't feel up to eating."

"Try," He insisted. With great care, he helped her into a sitting position, fluffing each pillow behind her back. When she playfully scowled up at him, he set the tray down on her lap. "It's a little hot, but it's good for you."

"I've heard that shpeel before, Sheen. My momma always gave it to me, she still does sometimes," She smiled up at him.

"But have you heard it from your husband, Libby?" He shot back with a laugh.

"I suppose I haven't." Libby grinned as he moved to his side of the bed. She watched him take a seat on top of the covers and then rest his back against the bed frame.

"Did you not read your note?" He asked with a pout. His honey eyes twinkled with boyish hope.

"Not yet," She confessed.

"Well read it," Sheen demanded goofily.

"Okay, okay." Swallowing to bring moisture back to her dry throat, she reached for her reading glasses. She looked down at the napkin that had been crudely scribbled over in purple ink, her favorite color. Her heart melted at the sweet sincerity that came with being married to Sheen Juarerra Estevez.

"_Dear Libby,_

_I won't be able to fit much on this napkin probably, so I'll sum everything up for you real fast. You're amazing, I can't believe I managed to finish everything on that list of yours. Yes, it's finished ;). But, you would have done more! I'm so sorry you don't feel good today :(. I wish I could take it all away for you. Tomorrow if you're still sick, I'm going to take you to the doctor because I don't like seeing you feel so ill. I hope this chicken noodle soup makes you feel better! :D I made it with love, so it's extra special. I love you, Liberty Danielle Estevez, with all my heart!_

_Yours Forever,_

_Sheen"_

Sheen's eyebrows were raised expectantly, kissing her shoulder. "Did you like it?"

"I love it," Libby told him. Seeing his eyes light up she giggled, "You're such a goober, Sheen."

"I'm your goober, babe." He countered with a wink.

Her voice was raspy and strained as she explained, "If I weren't so concerned about you getting sic-"

He pushed hips lips sweetly against hers, once again interrupting her. His kiss was short and full of love. When he pulled away a boyish grin played up on his charming face. "I don't mind germs."

_His To Do List:_

_Make Her Day [x]_

**So I've been really wanting to write something focusing on Libby and Sheen because I adore them, and here it is! I figured something like this would tide me over. Can't you just see Sheen being a total sweetheart like this? XD Review! **


End file.
